leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
1923
1922 1923 1924 Events * French and Belgians, on World War I reparations grounds, undertake the Ruhr Occupation, which would in turn provoke the Beer Hall Putsch of that same year that brought Adolf Hitler to national prominence. As of this writing in 2005, the year 1923 holds the record for the highest inflation rate in German history. * In China, it is the Year of Sun Yat-Sen's Three Principles of the People. Mao Zedong, Chiang Kai-Shek, and the collaborationist government with Japan would all three claim political legitimacy on the basis of their professed allegiance to these principles. The Three Principles of the People are a part of the National Anthem of Taiwan. * U.S. Marines continue the nineteen year long occupation of Haiti, from 1915-1934. * South Dakota adopts a minimum wage law. * Warren Harding became the sixth president to die in office, leading to his vice president Calvin Coolidge's succession as president. * Leonid Brezhnev joins the Komsomol or Communist Youth Organization. * Immanuel Velikovsky marries violinst Elisheva Kramer. Timeline January * January 2: Future German Minister of Propaganda Joseph Goebbels begins working at the Cologne branch of Dresden Bank. * January 4: James Walker Hood Eason dies from gunshot wounds inflicted in an assassination attempt days earlier after speaking at St. Johns Baptist Church on New Orleans. * January 28: The 1st "National Socialist German Workers Party" (NSDAP, aka NAZI) formed in Munich. February * February 4: French troops occupy Offenburg, Appenweier and Buhl in the Ruhr Valley. March * March 4: Lenin's last article in Pravda is published. April * April: Bulgarian royal dictator, Tsar Boris, "the Butcher of the Bulgars," narrowly escapes assassination attempt. * April: Irish Free States formally asks British government to establish a Boundary Commission. * April 5: Future military dictator of South Vietnam Nguyễn Văn Thiệu is born in Ninh Thuận Province. * April 15: Gen. Kosta Georgiev is assassinated. * April 17: 25 killed in bombing of the Cathedral of the Seven saints in Sofia at the funeral of Gen. Kosta Georgiev. Royal family and cabinet unscathed. Dead include 3 deputies, 13 generals, 8 colonels, and 8 high officials. Creates new space at the top of Bulgarian army for ambitious younger officers. May * May: Public hangings of accused assassins in Sophia, Bulgaria. * May 27: Oil is discovered under Midland, Texas, the Santa Rita No. 1 wildcat. June * June: In its Meyer v. Nebraska 262 U.S. 390 decision the U.S. Supreme Court invalidated state language restrictions. * June 27: Yugoslav Prime Minister Nikola Pachitch wounded in asassination attempt by Serbs in Belgrade. July * July 23: Mexican revolutionary leader Pancho Villa is ambushed and killed in Parral, Mexico. August * August 15: Eamon de Valera was arrested in Irish Free State. * August 31: Mussolini's Italian troops occupy Greek island of Corfu. September * September 1: Great Kanto Earthquake begins at Noon and the resulting fires destroy much of Tokyo. * September 15: Oklahoma Gov. Walton declares state of siege because of KKK terror. Racist conservatives impeach him the same year. * September 23: Royal Decree that Tokyo would remain the capital of Japan. * September 23: Britain's League of Nations Mandate over Palestine goes onto force, contains a preamble incorporating the Balfour Declaration. Over the next 16 years over 400,000 Jews would be allowed to immigrate to Palestine. October * October 6: Borodin arrives in Canton. November * November 6: Anglo-Irish Boundary Commission holds first meeeting. * November 22: Pres. Calvin Coolidge pardons convicted WWI German spy Lothar Witzke. December * December 6: False dawn. British General Election brings Labour Party leader Ramsay MacDonald to 10 Downing Street in a minority government that will last only nine months because it depended on the votes of the Liberal party.